Shorts & Challenge Entries, etc
by Laragh
Summary: A collection of random pieces written as challenge entries or similar...various settings, themes, ratings etc. All Willow/Tara-centric.
1. Willow-Friendly

**A collection of short works written for challenges and the like. Various ratings, I'll post each individual one and a bit of background on where the origins came from.**

The first is a ficlet/drabble written as a gift exchange with the prompt: _Willow and Tara playing with Miss Kitty Fantastico.  
_

PG

* * *

_**Willow-Friendly  
**_

* * *

"Tara?"

Tara turned away from her study desk and looked over to Willow, who was dangling a piece of string in front of Miss Kitty Fantastico, but getting no response.

"Yes?"

Willow continued her efforts in vain for a moment before stopping and turning to Tara, forlorn.

"I think Miss Kitty's sick. She doesn't want to go bonkers with string or catnip or anything."

Tara left her pen note with her notebook and walked over. She kneeled beside them and let her hand drop to Miss Kitty's belly, gently rubbing up and down. It elicited a long purr.

"What are you talking about, she's fine," Tara replied, adding a scratch behind the ears, "She's still settling into her new home."

Willow watched as the kitten sidled up to Tara and accepted plenty of attention, when she'd just lain there unmoving before.

"Do you think I did something to offend her?"

"Willow, she's a kitten," Tara replied gently, "And we've only had her a day."

Willow crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah! A cat! All selective with the love!" she said with a huffed out breath, "I knew I was more of a dog person for a reason."

Miss Kitty hissed then, loud enough to make Willow fall back.

"Don't mention the D-O-G word," Tara advised, lifting Miss Kitty up to her chest to hold her and adopting a baby voice, "There's nothing wrong with you, is there? No there isn't, no there isn't."

Willow slumped back, sad. She'd loved the idea of getting a pet with Tara but the kitten seemed pretty keen to just be nice to one of them.

_So much for Willow-friendly_.

"She hates me," she said, almost petulant, like a child.

Tara rolled her eyes playfully.

"She's just a baby," she reasoned, "And maybe the string annoys her."

Willow frowned.

"But she's a cat. Cats love string."

"And you're a girl. Girls love boys—oh wait," Tara replied with a crooked grin.

Willow blushed but still seemed wary of their feline friend.

"Just say hello to her," Tara encouraged, lifting the kitten in Willow's direction.

Willow had no idea how to introduce herself to a kitten, so finally just gently took one paw and shook it.

"Hi Miss Kitty. I'm Willow."

Miss Kitty seemed to regard Willow with her beady bright eyes for a moment before indicating she wanted to change owner. Tara let Willow take hold of her and watched in delight as her girlfriend was given a warmer response than before.

"She likes me," Willow giggled, with a grin that grew wider as something rumbled along the kitten's underbelly, "I got a purr!"

She felt a hand move to rest on her thigh and couldn't help but think of a purr she could elicit from a more-human and specifically Tara-shaped body.

"You're really good with her," Tara praised, then looked at her girlfriend adoringly, "I love you."

Willow beamed and attempted a daring nose-nuzzle with the kitten.

She thought she knew what family felt like. Both the born-into and make-your-own varieties.

But as Miss Kitty batted at her cheek and Tara laughed beside them, she did know.

She finally had a real one.

**The End**


	2. Because I Said So

**Written for a challenge on the kitten board with the following criteria:**

**The 'Take Charge Tara Challenge'.**

**Tara must appear to take charge of a situation as the main plot of the piece. **

**You must incorporate: **

**3 fic titles from the board **

**2 fic authors from the board **

**1 breakfast food**

**An election**

**1 kitchen utensil used inside of a bedroom and outside of its normal function**

NC-17

* * *

**Because I Said So**

* * *

"Willow, it's too soon."

"But we said–"

"We said 'maybe'. And now I'm saying no. For god sake, we're not even fully unpacked!"

Willow dropped to the couch with her arms crossed over her chest and a full blown pout on her face. Tara rolled her eyes and fixed her hands onto her hips.

"Stop acting like a baby."

A baby's cry piped up as if on cue right then and Tara gestured in the direction it was coming from while walking over to pick the 10-month-old baby girl up from a playpen set up in the corner.

"_She_ is the only one in the house allowed to act like a baby," she said, cradling the baby to her chest, "Good morning, sweetie. Did me and Mommy upset you up with our silly fighting? I'm sorry, Gracie. Let's go get something for your belly."

She walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, Willow hot on her heels.

"Tara, can we please–"

Tara opened the cabinet and the baby immediately swung her fist at the box of Cheerios.

"Look, why don't we compromise? A cat or dog is too high maintenance, but we could get something easier. Like a fish," she said as she took it down and left Grace in her high chair, pouring some Cheerios into the plastic tray.

Grace squealed in delight and made grabs to get some into her mouth. Willow smiled and dropped a kiss on top of her head, but wasn't happy about the suggestion.

"Fish are boring."

Tara sighed and leaned back against the refrigerator. She didn't think an argument about a family pet would get so difficult, but Willow had seen one too many toilet paper commercials with cute puppies. Nonetheless, Tara was adamant that with a baby less than a year old and a house they'd only moved into a month ago, it was not the right time.

"I want to vote," Willow continued, disturbing Tara from her thoughts.

"What?" Tara asked, blinking to refocus.

"I'm talking about a family vote," Willow said, "I got my vote and you got your vote, but there is a third very little member of this family. Gracie gets to elect the family pet."

Tara crossed her arms lightly over her chest.

"And how do you plan on getting an answer?"

"Easy," Willow replied, lifting her chin defiantly, "We hold up a picture of a dog and a picture of a fish and whichever one she reacts best to, gets her vote."

Tara shook her head to herself and was about to protest that it was ridiculous, but Willow had scurried out and the sound of the printer came within seconds. Tara bent her knees so she was level with the baby and gently ruffled her soft hair.

"Your Mommy's loco but we love her," she said, then lowered her voice, "Pick the fish."

Grace turned her head towards Tara and regarded her silently for a moment, then gave a single-toothed grin and offered Tara a slobbery Cheerio.

"Thank you, baby," Tara said to her, accepting the mess with all her love.

Willow came back then, with a sheet of paper in each hand.

"Hey, step away from the judge!"

Tara resisted the urge to roll her eyes again, and backed away. Willow came over and bent in front of Grace, her eyes filled with confidence.

_One cute thing has to recognise another!_

"Okay, Gracie," she said, speaking as if she firmly believe the baby could understand her, "Squeal super loud if you like this puppy!"

She held up the picture of the puppy she'd printed off, the cutest she could find, but the baby had no reaction.

"Grace, look," Willow said desperately, shaking the picture for effect, "Look at the puppy."

A smirk quirked up on one side of Tara's face.

"Try the fish."

Willow reluctantly showed the picture of the fish and Grace started to bounce and reach for it.

"Isshhhee!"

Willow let her have the picture but straightened up and scowled at Tara.

"It's not fair! You've been conditioning her by letting her watch The Little Mermaid so often!"

"Willow she watches it because you're in work and Ariel reminds her of you," Tara replied, having had enough of this discussion, "Not to mention that it was you that passed on the Disney movie obsession."

"You love them too," Willow retorted lamely.

Tara waved her hands as if to say 'enough'.

"This is the end of it. We're not getting a cat or a dog until she is old enough to understand what it is and what it means, because I'm the one who'll have to stay at home all day to look after it. Alright?"

Willow was still peeved but knew an unwavering Tara when she saw one. And not that she'd ever admit it, but even though she didn't like what Tara was saying; the way she was saying it? …Well that stirred a whole different set of emotions in her.

"Yes, Tara," she replied, feeling a small shiver at her own obedient response.

"Thank you," Tara replied in relief and plucked Grace up when she noticed the Cheerios were gone and had been replaced with baby drool, "I'm going to put her down for her nap."

"Okay," Willow agreed, then decided to extend a peace offering, "Hey, I'll try and get those last few boxes unpacked. I know they're driving you crazy waking up to them every morning."

Tara nodded.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. Can you get the kitchen stuff in? I keep turning around to grab something and it's not there."

Willow smiled.

"As you wish."

Tara smiled too and pecked Willow's cheek as she made the way across the hallway of their bungalow to the nursery while Willow went into the bedroom.

Tara sat in the chair in the corner and gently rocked the baby to sleep with some soft, melodic singing to ease the transition. When she was out, Tara left her in her crib with a kiss to her head, then joined Willow in the bedroom. She was smiling.

"I could hear you from in here, I love when you sing to her," Willow said, who had each box open to check the contents, "I'm trying to sort them by room but I think some are mixed up."

Tara sat on the corner of the bed.

"How come?"

Willow reached into the nearest box and pulled something from the top.

"There's a paintbrush in the kitchen box."

Tara could only smile.

"That's a pastry brush."

"Oh," Willow replied, feeling silly, "Well then they're okay!"

She bounced over to the last box to make sure it was what it was said to be, leaning over just enough for Tara to appreciate the tightness of Willow's jeans.

She tilted her head to get the best angled, then found herself needing to cross her legs when Willow-bounce translated into wiggling.

As focused as she was, something sticking out of the corner of her box caught her peripheral vision. She glanced away for a moment and went to push it back, but a mischievous grin spread on her face when she saw what it was.

She quietly picked the spatula out and shuffled over to Willow, then let it swat her butt. Willow jumped and reached back to grab her cheeks, then spun around.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, though was grinning now too, "I'll get you for that!"

Tara pinged the head of the spatula between her fingers.

"Oh yeah?"

Willow leapt to the kitchen box and picked up the previously discarded utensil.

"You say pastry brush, I say…" she said as she waved it back and forth, "Tickle machine!"

Tara's eyes went wide and she dropped the spatula, then backed away. Willow pounced and began to chase her. They ran around the room for a few seconds, but the lack of space from the boxes made it quite easy for Willow to catch Tara and pin her to the bed.

"You'll wake the baby," Tara tried to reason, already feeling the tickle of the brush over her nose.

"She's in the other room," Willow replied, keeping her voice low just in case, "So just give it up, because–"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Tara suddenly flipped them, grabbed the brush, tossed it, then grabbed Willow's wrists and held them tight above her head.

"Because what?"

Willow could feel herself beginning to tremble at the intensity of the sudden rush of desire.

_Because you're turning me into a puddle._

"Because. What?" Tara asked again, purposefully pushing her thigh between Willow's legs.

She smirked when she saw the flush rising on Willow's cheeks and leaned down so their faces were almost touching.

"You're gonna do what I say now. Know why?" she asked in an authoritative whisper, "Because I said so."

Willow felt like she could have come on the spot and was much too turned on to do anything but comply. Tara saw the acceptance fall over Willow's face and smirked some more, then released her wrists.

"Strip."

Willow didn't hesitate for a second and scooted off the bed. She almost fell over from her jelly-like knees but quickly steadied herself and faced Tara.

She didn't need to be told to go slowly but was finding it very hard not to just rip both her own and Tara's clothes off – their sex life had quietened since having the baby and some afternoon delight was unheard of.

She was about to throw caution to the wind and just toss her clothing off when she saw Tara popping the button on her own jeans and discreetly slipping a hand inside to rub herself.

"Did I say stop?"

Willow blinked once, then quickly got back to her slow undressing.

"No, Tara. Sorry, Tara," she said, her hands moving on autopilot as she allowed herself to watch Tara touch herself, wishing for the first time since her comic book reading days of childhood that she had x-ray vision.

She stripped everything from her until she was just in her socks, then blushed and reached down to take them off too.

"Mmhh," Tara murmured approvingly and stood too, "Now I want you to take off my clothes…"

Willow made an immediate grab for Tara's shirt, but was stopped by a touch to her wrist.

"But you're not allowed touch my skin."

Willow's brow creased, then she pouted but quickly wiped her face back to neutrality and began to undo the buttons, being careful not to brush against any of Tara's skin the process. Her pants came off next and Willow, with great difficulty, got Tara's bras and panties off without any 'accidents', by which stage the anticipation had her fit to burst.

She stood and looked into Tara's eyes, then saw her start to raise one hand up. She copied and felt Tara brush just their fingertips together.

The simple action sent a shockwave right through her. She wasn't sure how Tara could make it so sensual and erotic but her hand was trembling and the rest of her body was following.

She was completely helpless to Tara's touch, and so was grateful when first their palms were pressed together, then an arm was thrown around her waist and their bodies pulled close.

"Tara," she whispered, completely drunk on the press of Tara's skin alone.

Tara used her body to push Willow back down onto the bed, then sat back so she was straddling her. She felt Willow squirm beneath her, but her confidence faltered when she caught a glance of her own belly, which still showed some signs of the pregnancy and birth she'd gone through.

Willow saw deflate and quickly looked up to see what was wrong. There was a flash of insecurity in those previously bold eyes, so Willow decided she'd be forgiven for taking the initiative during Tara's 'show'.

She lifted her head to Tara's stomach and kissed all over, making sure not to miss a single spot. When she felt Tara relax, she brought her head up so they were eye to eye.

"I just love looking at you," she said, brushing a piece of hair from Tara's cheek, "Your beauty is…timeless."

Tara looked down a moment, but Willow wouldn't let their gazes break.

"I mean it."

She pressed their lips together softly to emphasis her point. Tara responded for a few moments, then gently pulled away with a lopsided grin on her face.

"Did I say you could kiss me?"

Willow's smile beamed and she shook her head.

"No, ma'am!"

Tara grabbed Willow's buttocks and pulled her up.

"Don't make me bring out the spatula again."

Willow felt her heart begin to race all over again.

"What do you want me to do next?"

Tara brought her hands up to Willow's chest and pushed her back down.

"Show me how wet you are."

Willow reddened but complied, settling her head on the pillow whilst spreading her legs. Her hips arched as Tara ran a single finger through her lips to gather her arousal, then brought it up to taste.

"As sweet as ever," Tara said with what Willow could only describe as a purr, "I just have one more instruction…"

Willow waited with baited breath as Tara enjoyed torturing her for several minutes by dragging a fingertip all over her body without touching any 'key' places.

"Fuck me," Tara finally finished, spreading her legs atop Willow to give her a view, "Fuck me hard."

Willow normally liked to be given very specific instructions in any given situation, but this was definitely one she was happy to interpret.

She crossed her arms behind Tara's neck and pulled her down to kiss, letting the passion of all the touch and non-touch pour into it. Tara was just as keen in her response and let Willow take all the control she wanted, she'd permitted it after all.

She let out soft gasps as she felt the roll of their nipples and hips together, and let her thigh slide between Willow's legs again. She felt and heard the resulting moan, as well as the increased rocking against her.

Willow's hand clenched in the sheet as Tara suddenly broke away to kiss down her body and to her thighs. She spread her legs and didn't have a moment of shame as she tugged Tara's head between them. Her directness was rewarded with an eager mouth and a willing tongue.

"Tara…Oh Tara…" she moaned, though kept the pillow close by to bite – there had been more than one occasion when the baby had awoken from them being too loud.

She pressed herself right up into Tara's face and rubbed herself around for good measure before finally tugging her head again – but up to kiss this time.

Tara was slightly disorientated for a moment but the familiarity of Willow's tongue in her mouth soon settled her. She reached down to let her hand replace where her mouth had been and was all too eager to accept the same offering from Willow.

They took a moment to position themselves comfortably, then got back to kissing and caressing. Tara was quick to let her fingers delve into the heat while Willow was enjoying herself with Tara's bud and the mixture of spasming reactions she could get.

"Willow…I'm…" she panted against Willow's lips, "Oh god…Willow…"

Willow was in the same boat, and with her final moment of clarity, slipped her fingers inside of Tara. The instant contraction she felt pushed her over the edge and she convulsed into Tara who was rigid in climax herself.

They naturally moved themselves into an embrace as they calmed, legs tangled and chests resting with each other.

"Wow…" Willow commented, smiling from ear to ear, "Haven't had that in a while."

Tara turned her head, her eyes creased.

"You know I still want you, don't you? It's just so hard to find the time–"

"I wasn't accusing or blaming," Willow rushed to clarify, "It's not even a problem, I mean, less, yes, but I'm still satisfied. Are you?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Tara reassured, then smiled, "Definitely nice to have a little…spontaneity again though."

Willow brushed the back of her fingers over Tara's cheek and down to her breast.

"I love you. I love you so much that I won't even mention a dog until Gracie is at least five. Four. No, five, five. I promise."

"And I will be open to the discussion then," Tara responded honestly.

"And believe you," Willow replied, then suddenly smirked, "Know why?"

Tara shook her head and Willow took her opportunity to regain control. She threw her leg over to straddle Tara and started to circle her hips down against her.

"Because you said so. And you had your say. Now it's _your_ turn to listen to _me_."

"Ready, Gracie? When Mommy comes in, we say 'surprise!' Can you say that? Can you say 'surprise', Gracie?"

Grace continued to just suck on her teething ring, but didn't show any impedance to the plan, so that was good enough for Tara.

"Good girl," she said encouragingly and got a smile for her efforts, which made her respond in kind, "You have that smile, just like her. One day I'm gonna tell you all about how I met your mother."

The sound of the key in the door came a minute later, followed by the dropping of a work bag and tired but happy voice.

"Where are my girls?" Willow asked, popping her head in the door to the living room, where Tara and Grave were standing by the coffee table where a new fishbowl sat with a goldfish swimming around.

"Surprise!" Tara exclaimed somewhat lamely, holding Grace's arm up for her to convey her enthusiasm for her.

"You got us a fish," Willow replied, actually sounding happy about it as she approached, "Hi fishy. I bet Gracie loves you. Hey, it's the same colour as my hair! It's a Willowfish!"

She tapped the glass gently and watched it swim around for a minute, then went to hug her girls.

"I'm sorry I was so childish about it all. I know it's not fair on you, dealing with the baby all day alone. Your day would just be poop, poop, poop if we'd gotten a dog."

Tara brought Gracie over to her playpen when she'd had her hello cuddle with Willow.

"That's why I felt so strongly about it. I'm sorry if I seemed unreasonable."

Willow watched Tara bend over to get the baby comfortable and had a sudden flurry of enjoyable memories from the day before.

"No, it's okay, I should have considered your point of view more. Besides. I like it when you get all insistent like that," she said, quick to lift her gaze when Tara turned back to her, "You get this sexy, assertive voice, it turns me on like crazy."

"Oh yeah?" Tara asked, though knew quite well how Willow responded to her bouts of extreme confidence.

"Oh. Yeah," Willow said, punctuating each word with a kiss as Tara got closer.

"Well in that case," Tara replied, resting her hands on either of Willow's shoulders and adopting the voice, "Pick up your socks when you go to bed."

Willow grinned and held Tara by the waist.

"Oh, baby. Do you know what you're doing to me?"

"Put the cap back on the toothpaste when you're finished," Tara continued, grinning now too at the ridiculousness, "Stop drinking orange juice from the carton."

In the corner, Grace looked on in delight from her playpen as her parents fell laughing and happy into the couch and her new friend swam around its home.

There was one thing she inherited from both parents –

She was a sucker for a happy ending.

**The End**


	3. A Witch's Best Friend

******Written for a challenge on the kitten board with the following criteria:**

**1) Takes place during the summer. In true Sunnydale fashion, this means no baddies.**

**2) There must be some sort of party.**

**3) All of the Scoobies (including Spike!) must appear, at least in a walk-on role. It would be a crummy party if they weren't all there, wouldn't it?**

**4) Willow must babble, but you may not use the word "babble." Or "ramble." Or any other synonym. Show it, ladies and germs.**

**5) Miss Kitty must appear, because she's adorable.**

**6) There must be a dare.**

PG-13

* * *

**A Witch's Best Friend**

* * *

"Will, honey, I think that's enough."

Willow spun around, a dangerous activity to do when you were standing on top of a chair trying to hang a banner from the ceiling, but managed to just stumble once and not actually fall.

"Are you sure? Like really sure? Because I want it to be perfect. It needs to be perfect. I mean, she deserves it to be perfect. She does, she really, really does, like so much, so, so much. She's helped us, god has she helped us, changed our life really, and been so nice and sweet and she deserves to be welcomed! I mean, she just showed up and la, la, la, we didn't even introduce her to anyone or make her feel like she even mattered!"

Tara took a long, slow breath, then plucked Miss Kitty Fantastico from the ground as she walked past and nuzzled into her leg.

"Honey," Tara said calmly, scratching Miss Kitty's ears to produce a purr, "She's a kitty cat. And I'm sure she appreciates you throwing a welcome party for her, but let's not go overboard, okay?"

Willow jumped down from the chair and looked at Tara sheepishly.

"The catnip cookies were too much, wasn't it?"

Tara glanced at the plate of 'cookies' stacked high on the table.

"Well–"

"Or the playlist," Willow continued, biting the skin around her thumb nervously, "It's the playlist, isn't it?"

"Playlist?" Tara asked, at a loss to the latest cat-inspired idea her girlfriend had come up with.

Willow walked over to her laptop and pointed on screen.

"'What's New, Pussycat', 'Look What the Cat Dragged In', 'Stray Cat Strut'. You know, cat songs."

"Cat songs," Tara nodded, wondering if Willow had accidentally hit her head on patrol and neglected to tell her, "Of course."

Willow could tell Tara was looking at her strangely and dropped her gaze.

"I just wanted it to be special," she said, somewhat lamely, "Since, you know, we have the space."

Willow's parents had left for a summer tour, leaving the whole house free for them to enjoy until school started back again. They'd been taking ample advantage of the space in the few days of being alone they'd had, but had spent the entire afternoon preparing for the 'Welcome Miss Kitty' party Willow had become hell-bent on having, to the point of obsession.

Tara wasn't sure why Willow was going to so much trouble, but could tell it was important, so went along with her.

"It will be, sweetie. I finished those balloons you asked me to blow up."

Willow's face lit up and she started to bounce on the balls of her feet.

"I'm going to tie them around the place with yarn!"

She scurried off to do just that and Tara sat down on the sofa with Miss Kitty, playing with her.

"Your other mommy is a little crazy. But we love her, yes we do. Yes we do, we love her lots."

The kitten gently pawed Tara's face, oblivious to all the fuss going on around them in her name. After a little while, a knock came to the door and Willow skidded back into the room in a panic.

"Here! People are here! Turn on the music, quick!"

Tara left the kitten down to roam free and leaned over to try and turn the music off, but Willow's laptop may as well have been a NASA control panel.

"Um, Willow…"

Willow, getting even more flustered, came over to switch roles.

"Answer the door, answer the door!"

Tara diligently went off to answer the door, and smiled shyly at Xander and Anya when she opened it.

"H-hi. Come in."

"See, Xander, I told you they'd be clothed," Anya commented as she walked in on Xander's arm, rolling her eyes, "And I'm the one who doesn't understand social cues."

"Can't blame a guy for hoping when he's invited to a 'pussy party'," Xander mumbled under his breath, before brightening when he saw the plate on the table, "Ooh, cookies!"

Tara was blushing and wishing she hadn't picked up the first part of his sentence, but did manage to grab his hand before the cookie reached his mouth.

"Don't," she said with a serious look, "Trust me."

Xander dropped the cookie, unsure what he was saved from but thankful nonetheless.

Anya pranced into the room and looked around at the decorations curiously.

"I've never been to a cat party before. Do we cook them?" she asked them, hoping she could be helpful, "I have an old family recipe for a delicious cat stew."

Willow looked absolutely horrified, so Xander tugged his girlfriend away before a 'cat-fight' broke out. He grinned at his own thought and sat Anya down on his knee.

"We just listen to music…and don't eat the cookies apparently."

"The drinks are safe," Tara whispered to them on the way to comfort Willow.

Buffy and Giles arrived separately though not far apart over the next little while, Giles out of his comfort zone, though Willow had insisted as many friends as possible were there. Tara played the part of hostess getting everyone drinks and finding some edible snacks.

Willow followed her around, keen to make sure the guests were all properly attended to.

"Do you think it's going well?" she asked when they were alone in the kitchen, her eyes vulnerable, "Do you think…do you think Miss Kitty likes it?"

Tara opted not to point out that Miss Kitty had taken home in the back yard when the music had started, instead just gently rubbing her back.

"I'm sure she loves it."

There was another knock at the door and Tara went to get it, pressing a kiss to Willow's cheek on the way.

She didn't Willow her touch the spot she'd kissed, or the few tears that were wiped away after.

"M-Mr. Spike," Tara said cautiously as the opened the door to the bleached-blonde vampire.

"Ms. Maclay," Spike greeted cordially, but got impatient quickly, "What's a vamp got to do to get an invite these days?"

Tara remained hesitant.

"Um…"

Willow appeared a second later, concerned when Tara hadn't returned.

"Baby, what's wro–" she started, then scowled when she saw Spike, "What the frilly hell are you doing here?"

"Heard there's a party," Spike replied with a nonchalant nod, "I was told there'd be kittens."

Willow's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want with my kitten?"

"A man can't have a love for the fuzzies?" Spike asked in a mock-hurt tone.

Willow crossed her arms over her chest and stood in front of Tara protectively.

"You're not touching my kitten."

Spike decided it was probably best not to get on the wrong side of a witch by stealing her kitten for poker, but couldn't say that was the only reason he'd called over as he tried to look around the door into the room.

"Calm down, love," he said, dropping the bud of his cigarette and stepping on it, "Slayer here? Could do with someone to torment."

Willow threw her hands in the air, much too wound up to be dealing with Spike.

"Oh for god sake, come in then, but don't touch Miss Kitty or me and Tara will show you the dusty end of our powers!"

Spike grinned and forced his way past them, straight to lean against the bookshelf near where Buffy was standing, eating from a large bowl of chips.

"No boy-toy tonight?"

Buffy's immediate response was to ignore Spike, but was happy to shove Riley's new dedication to the cause in his face.

"He's reading some of Giles's books," she answered smugly, "Wants to be more involved with the slaying."

Spike scoffed, but looked as if his pride had been hurt, though didn't get a chance to dwell as Willow suddenly burst into the room, eyes wide in alarm.

"Tara! We didn't invite her kitten friends!"

Tara went to her and discreetly rub her back.

"She doesn't have kitten friends, sweetie."

"Well then we should help find her some!" Willow all but yelled, causing everyone in the room to go completely silent.

Willow looked around at the eyes of her, some of concern, some of pity and started to yell again.

"Why are you all looking at me like I'm insane! I'm not insane! I just want her to feel welcome, okay? I just want to feel like she's important, because she is, she's so important! More important than anything in the whole world, more important than school even! And none of you even realise how important and wonderful and precious and lovely she is and it sucks, it just sucks, and it's all my fault, all totally and completely my fault because _I_ didn't make a big deal when I should of and _I_ made it seem unimportant and god, why am I so stupid, why am I always so stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Xander stood up and put a tentative hand on Willow's shoulder.

"Willow, it's just a kitten."

Willow shrugged his hand off aggressively.

"She's not just a kitten, she's the love of my life!"

Everyone but Tara looked completely baffled.

"Uh, Willow, I know I've attracted a few demons in my time, but even I think that's a little weird," Xander said, before clearing his throat when a girlfriend-sized glare was shot his way, "Demons nice, demons pretty."

"I don't mean the cat, I mean Tara!" Willow all but spat out, her tone ashamed and humiliated.

"Sweetie?" Tara asked gently, brushing some hair from Willow's eyes.

Willow could barely bring herself to look in Tara's eyes. It had been so easy to fool herself about why she'd wanted this party so badly and had now so easily fallen apart.

"I treated you like dirt when we first got together. Kept you a secret, and hid you. And you were so nice about it, even then. 'I am, you know. Yours.'," she said, sniffing back a hit of emotion to stop herself from crying, "You deserve to be shown off and adored. And I do, now, I do, I want everyone to know. I'll shout it from the rooftops."

Xander and Buffy exchanged perplexed looks, though Giles and Anya seemed to have figured it out. Giles was kind enough to keep his mouth shut. Anya wasn't.

"The party was a guise to ease her guilt over mistreating Tara," she explained to the room, proud to have figured something out.

Willow looked even more humiliated then, but Tara paid no attention to anyone but her.

"Willow, I love you. I've always loved you. I always will love you. Don't beat yourself up about things in the past."

Buffy was still more than a little confused as to what was happening, but knew a lovey-dovey moment when she saw one and started to make her way towards the door.

"Well, that's the sound of a freshly risen vamp waiting for my stake to dust him."

"Wait along, Slayer, there's some nasties out these parts," Spike said, following her a little too eagerly, "You need some Big Bad to protect you."

Buffy didn't seem quite as enthused but didn't protest. Giles followed suit and went to put his jacket back on.

"Yes, I'm afraid I have some rather important…scribing to attend to. The work of a Watcher never ends. Lovely tea, Tara, thank you."

He offered a courteous wave as he departed, leaving just Xander and Anya with the other two who were clearly sharing a moment.

Anya didn't quite understand why she should leave, but wasn't all that excited about the cat party anyway.

"Do you want to go have sex in your ice-cream truck?" she asked, turning to Xander.

Xander opened his mouth to speak, then promptly shut it again and jumped up eagerly.

"Bye guys. Uh, great party."

"I thought you said it was wrong to lie, Xander…" Anya said to him as he pulled her out, the rest of the sentence lost as the door slammed shut leaving them alone.

Tara sat on the nearby sofa and pulled Willow down, then gently took both of her hands.

"I don't even think about that stuff anymore," she said softly, "I just think about us."

Willow wanted to believe that – if Tara could forgive her, maybe she could forgive herself. She looked around at the ridiculously decorated room and shook her head at how absurd she'd been acting.

"We didn't even get to the party games."

Tara smiled.

"You organised party games?"

Willow nodded lamely, knowing she deserved the years of teasing she'd probably get.

"Pin the tail on the kitty…Celebrity, but with famous cats, you know Garfield and stuff. I even had a copy of Cats: The Musical shipped out so I could set up a screening."

Tara squeezed her hand warmly.

"We can still watch it."

Willow fixed her eyes back on Tara and felt herself falling in love with her all over again. There was no pity or scorn or pity or anything but kindness in those eyes.

"Probably wouldn't have worked out anyway. Scooby party games always devolve to 'truth or dare'."

"What's that?" Tara asked, happy to see Willow happier than she had all day.

"You've never played truth or dare?" Willow asked, her previous worries forgotten in place of disbelief, which only grew as Tara shook her head, "Oh. Well it's a game…where you either choose truth or dare, and you have to answer a question, truthfully, hence 'Truth' or do whatever the person dares you to do, hence 'Dare'."

Tara considered that a moment.

"That sounds like it could get a lot of people in a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, no kidding," Willow replied with a small laugh, then looked at Tara seriously, "Truth or dare?"

Tara sensed she was supposed to answer this a certain way, and figured it out from the intent look in her girlfriend's eyes.

"Truth."

Willow never dropped her gaze, though her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Do you mean it? You don't resent me for…all of that stuff?"

"Not for a second," Tara answered genuinely, "Never. Not even when it was happening. You needed time. I had it. I'd wait forever."

Willow blinked away a few tears and felt that worry lift from her shoulders. She accepted the warm hug that followed and the kisses to her cheeks before Tara smiled at her.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Willow answered promptly and felt a nose nuzzle.

"Do you love me?" Tara asked softly, her tone indicating she knew and believed the answer already.

"With all my heart," Willow replied, taking her turn to kiss Tara's cheeks, "You're my girl."

Tara kissed Willow softly.

"Proudly so."

Willow kissed Tara again, addicted to the feel of those lips on hers. She reached out to shut her laptop and stop the ridiculous music from playing, then started to push Tara down onto the sofa to lie on top of her.

She took a moment to look at Tara's flushed features and leaned down so their faces were touching.

"Truth or dare?" she asked breathlessly.

Tara felt her lips trembling having Willow so close.

"D-Dare."

Willow, feeling a boldness she rarely had, sat back on her heels and pulled the two sides of her shirt apart.

"I dare you to make wild, passionate love to me right here, right now."

Tara's eyes filled with lust, and she sat up to pull Willow's shirt from her completely and push her onto her back. They both became instantly distracted by deep, heavy kisses, lost in each other.

So lost that they didn't notice Miss Kitty had taken refuge from the cold in the now thankfully quiet room, ignoring all of the trinkets and paraphernalia that she could entertain herself for hours with – but none of that was as interesting, apparently, as Tara's back, which she jumped on top of and started clawing at.

Tara broke the kiss and looked behind herself in surprise, then back at Willow.

"I don't think Miss Kitty wants us to do this."

Willow picked the cat up from Tara's back and gently tossed her down to the floor.

"Miss Kitty, there's your playground," she said, then slid her hands down Tara's arms with a salacious grin, "Miss Maclay, you're mine."

**The End**


End file.
